Rikkai menghadapi Ujian Nasional
by EchiryRyota
Summary: Gimana ya saat Rikkai menghadapi Ujian Nasional? Adakah yang nyontek, ato ngeliat kunci jawaban? apakah mereka lulus walafiat..?
1. Chapter 1

Rikkai menghadapi Ujian Nasional (hari 1)

Pagi hari pada tanggal 29 Maret 2010, seluruh murid kelas 3 SMP Rikkai berkumpul di lapangan upacara untuk mengadakan upacara pembukaan UN tahun ini. Dan di suatu barisan.

"Ah, kita uda mau UN aja nih Fuku-buchou. Berarti nanti Fuku-buchou putus sama Mura-buchou dong?" ledek Niou.

"Apa katamu? TARUNDORU..!!! sejak kapan aku pacaran dengan Seiichi" Jawab Sanada sambil marah-marah

"Sudah kalian pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar kayak anak kecil saja, nanti kita dihukum Pak Guru kalau berisik, ini lagi upacara kan" nasihat Renji ke Niou dan Sanada

"Iya, Iya sudah kalian berhenti bertengkar" senyum Yukimura.

Upacara pembukaan UN berlangsung tenang dan damai, para peserta UN masuk keruangan mereka masing-masing. Tetapi Sanada kehilangan kartu ujiannya.

"WAH, MANA KARTUKU?... TARUNDORU..!!!!" Panik Sanada

"Kamu taro dikantong kali" sahut Renji

Sanada langsung merogoh kantongnya, tapi kartunya ga ada. Aduh kesian banget dah ya.

Seorang Pak Guru datang ke hadapan Sanada, dan menegur Sanada

"Eh, kamu jangan berisik ini sedang ingin ujian tau" marah Pak Guru ke Sanada

"Maaf Pak, tapi kartu Ujian saya hilang" Adu Sanada ke Pak Guru tersebut.

Pak Guru berbaik hati dan mengizinkan Sanada tetap mengikuti Ujian, Tetapi…

"Hahahahaha…. Dasar Fuku-buchou ceroboh" ledek Niou

"Ada apa Niou?" Tanya Yukimura

"Aku menemukan Kartu Ujian Fuku-buchou di dekat WC wanita, mungkin dia menjatuhkannya saat mengintip di WC tersebut.. hahahaha…. Aduh, rasanya aku ingin mati tertawa" Niou tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Phhfff" Yukimura menahan ketawa

Mereka semua pun memasuki ruang Ujian, kebetulan sekali mereka berada di satu ruangan bersama, Yukimura duduk disebelah Renji. Bunta duduk di antara Sanada dan Niou, sedangkan Jackal di pojok kanan belakang dekat dengan jendela.

Suasana telah tenang mereka pun menjawab soal dengan "baik" tetapi…

"Hey, Hey Marui" bisik Niou ke Marui

"Apa Niou" bisik balas Marui

"Tau tidak jawaban nomor 31?" Tanya Niou pelan

"Ehem..!!" Sanada mendehem sepertinya Niou dan Marui Sangay mengganggunya, tetapi Niou tidak menghiraukannya.

"A jawabannya" Jawab Marui ke Niou

"TARUNDORU!!!!" teriak Sanada sudah tak tahan dengan keributan bisikan Niou dan Marui.

Pak Guru pengawas datang ke arah Sanada yang habis berteriak dan memukul kepalanya dengan buku.

"Hoy, ini sedang ujian jangan berteriak seperti orang utan, mengerti?" Tegur Pak Pengawas.

"Maaf Pak" tunduk Sanada

Niou tertawa di dalam hati, padahal dia yang berisik dan yang kena imbasnya malah Sanada.

"Kesian Genichirou, dia malah dipukul kepalanya gara-gara Niou dan Marui" Perihatin Yukimura

"Sudah tak udah pedulikan mereka, kita kerjakan saja soalnya ini" Nasita Renji

Niou sengaja melempar kertas ke arah kepala Sanada, Sanada tidak merespon sama sekali. Niou melempar kertas sekali lagi, dan juga melempar sebuah penghapus pensil untuk menanyakan ini.

"Ssstt, sst, Fuku-buchou" memanggil pelan Sanada

"Hmmmm" Garang Sanada.

"Hii… tidak jadi" takut Niou dan Sanada mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan seperti banteng beringas.

"Baiklah waktu Ujian selesai" Teriak Pengawas, LJK pun di kumpulkan satu per satu.

"Ah, Fuku-buchou pelit ga ngasih aku jawaban" keluh Niou

"NIOU..!!! TARUNDORU..!!!" Teriak Sanada

"Psss, Fuku-buchou ini kartu ujian siapa ya?" ledek Niou sambil mengeluarkan kartu ujian Sanada dari sakunya.

"Ah, itu punyaku…. NIOU!!!!" marah Sanada

"Aku menemukannya di dekat WC wanita, ayoo.. Fuku-buchou abis ngintipin cewe ya, ato ngintipin si Mura-buchou" ledek Niou

"Ah, itu itu…" Lidah Sanada kaku..

"Ih, Fuku-buchou mesum ah…" ledek Niou lagi

Yukimura datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hey, kalian ngobrol apa?" Sapa Yukimura

"Mura-buchou jangan deket-deket Fuku-buchou dia mesum loh.." Niou berkata ke kuping Yukimura

Sanada marah bukan kepalang dia langsung merebut kartu ujiannya dari tangan Niou dan menuju WC pria…

**Kira-Kira ngapain ya si Sanada ke WC Pria? Apakah dia nangis? **

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya.. ^^**

**Mohon reviewnya juga…. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rikkai menghadapi Ujian Nasional (hari 1 dan hari 2)

"Loh? tunggu Fuku-buchou.. jangan ngambek gitu" Niou panik

Sanada terus lari menuju toilet pria, Ternyata dia kebelet pipis o.O

Secara spontan Niou langsung menghampiri Sanada yang di dalam toilet

"Maafin aku dong Fuku-buchou.. Nih aku balikin deh kartu ujiannya, tapi jangan nangis gitu" nada bicara Niou agak ngeledek

"Iya iya aku maafin, Tarundoru Niou!!!" sambil ngambil kartu ujiannya dari tangan Niou

"Nah, gitu dong Fuku-buchou, aku kan cuman becanda" ceria Niou

Setelah mereka berbaikan di dalam WC, Marui datang menghampiri mereka

"Traktir aku di kantin dong…! Laper nih" keluh Marui

"Weh, enak aja, biasanya kan Jackal yang neraktir kamu.. mana itu pala botak?" ejek Niou

"Sudah kita pulang saja" Ajak Sanada..

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing….. Dan keesokan harinya.. Semuanya sudah didalam kelas dan siap untuk ujian yang dimulai 30 menit lagi, Tetapi…

"Yoooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Sapa Akaya

Semua anggota melihat ke arahnya dengan heran

"Kok, Akaya-kun disini? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Yukimura sambil tersenyum

"Ga kok Buchou, cuman mau nanya. Kok kita ga latihan sih?" polos Akaya

"Aduh gimana sih kita kan lagi UN, Bakaya" jawab Niou

"Betul..!!" sambut Yagyuu membetulkan kacamatanya..

Akaya dengan muka lesu keluar dari ruangan ujian, dan kembali ke rumah, sambil menggerutu. Kenapa UN harus menghalangi seniornya untuk latihan.

DI ruang Ujian, waktu menunjukkan waktu 8.00 tepat. Pengawas masuk

"Ayo, kita mulai ujian Matematika ini" Pengawas Tegas dan mulai membagikan LJK dan soal Ujian..

"Ah, ini mah soal gampang… Hahaha" sombong Niou

"Eh, jangan besar kepala dulu Niou" sahut Yagyuu

Sanada mencolek bahu Yukimura, dan Yukimura pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh, jawaban nomor 20 apaan sih?" Tanya Sanada pelan

"Hmmm, kurasa A" jawab Yukimura pelan juga

"Ehem" Pengawas mendehem sepertinya dia tahu bahwa Sanada MENYONTEK pada Yukimura tadi..

"Hi..hi Buchou ketauan" ledek Marui

"Grrrr, TARUNDORU..!!!!" Sanada ngamuk dan pengawas pun menghampirinya

"Hey, anak muda *muda? O.O* ini sedang ujian Matematika bukan Ujian untuk jadi Tarzan, jadi jangan teriak begitu" nasihat Pengawas

"Phfff" Yukimura menahan ketawa

"Phfff" Niou pun juga begitu ..

Ujian Matematika berakhir dengan tenang *apanya yang tenang*

"Hahahahahaha…. Fuku-buchou dimarahi pengawas lagi" ledek Niou dan Marui.

"TARUNDORU..!!!!! LARI 3 PUTARAN" Marah Sanada

"Ini kan tidak sedang latihan Genichirou, bersabarlah" Bela Yukimura sambil tersenyum

"Jackal teraktir aku dong!!!" Marui memohon sambil menggandengkan tangannya ke Jackal..

"Ah, uang sakuku sudah habis" keluh Jackal

"Hmmm, baiklah semua akan kutraktir" Spontan Yagyuu berkata demikian

Dan dengan spontan Marui mencium pipi Yagyuu, dan Yagyuu mencoba menghindar

"Kebetulan aku sedang lapar, Trims ya" senyum Marui…

**Apakah Yagyuu akan meneraktir semua anak Rikkai, kita tunggu kelanjutannya di hari 3…. ^^ **

**Matta Raishu Ne~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Rikkai menghadapi Ujian Nasional (Hari 2 dan 3)

"Okay, kita mau dimana ini" Yagyuu melihat-lihat beberapa rumah makan di depannya.

"Gimana kalau di kedai coklat itu" Marui sambil nunjuk ke Chochola Shop

"Ah, kagak mau. Maunya di warung padang ajah" keluh Akaya

Mereka pun terus berdebat tentang dimana mereka akan makan, dan seseorang ngamuk dibelakang.

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada marah karena ketenangannya terUSIK

Semua pun terdiam dan menatap takut Sanada, dan serentak mengucapkan "Maaf, Sanada Fuku-buchou"

"Bagaimana kalau Yagyuu-san saja yang nentuin, dia kan yang teraktir" Usul Yukimura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya baiklah, kalau kita makan soto betawi gimana kah?" Tanya Yagyuu pada semua

"Glek, SOTO? WTF?" Niou tak setuju

"Heh, sudahlah kita makan saja" sahut Jackal.

Mereka menuju warung soto betawi terdekat, warung itu adalah warung langganannya Yagyuu jika makan soto betawa yaitu warung mpok Yusiti.

"Mpok, aku pesen 7 porsi sotonya ya" Kata Yagyuu ke penjaga warung.

"Ok Yagyuu-kun" Mpok segera menyiapkan soto mereka

"Kok cuman 7 porsi sih Yagyuu-kun" tegur Yanagi

"Oh iya lupa sama Sanada Fuku-buchou" ledek Yagyuu

"TARUNDORU!" Amuk Sanada

"Eh iya baru ngeh, Bakaya kok kamu disini sih?" sadar Niou.

"Aku kan ngikutin kalian dari tadi, masa ga nyadar" Jawab Akaya

Akhirnya mereka pun makan soto buatan Mpok Yusiti, yang katanya Yagyuu enak banget dan cuman soto SATU-SATUNYA di Jepang.

*Saya baru tau Yagyuu suka soto betawi*

Keesokan harinya mereka UN Sains, saatnya Yanagi beraksi (beraksi ngasih contekan)

Soalnya dia paling jago sama pelajaran ini, apakah si Niou akan nanya mulu ke dia?.

Mereka masuk keruangan masing-masing dan lembar jawaban dibagikan terlebih dahulu oleh pengawas, setelah itu memberikan lembar soal sains nista tersebut.

"Aduh, soalnya susah banget" keluh Niou sambil garuk kepalanya

"Udah kerjain aja sih Niou" nasihat Marui.

Niou dengan jahilnya melempari Yanagi dengan kertas untuk menanyakan jawaban,

"Psssst, Yanagi.. Nomor 12 apaan?" tanya Niou dengan suara pelan

"Hmm, 78,999 % jawabannya **B**" jawab Yanagi

"Trims" Niou tak sengaja memegang pensilnya yang terpeleset dari tangannya dan mengarah ke arah kepala Sanada

"TARUNDORU!" Amuk Sanada ke arah Niou yang terus melihat ke arah pengawas

"Pssst, nanti ketauan pengawas Sanada fuku-buchou" berusaha menenangkan Sanada

Pengawas pun menghampiri mereka berdua, dengan muka yang sangat sangar

"KALIAN JANGAN BERISIK INI UJIAN, MENGERTI?" Pengawas tak tahan menahan amarahnya.

Mereka berdua menggangguk setuju pada pengawas tersebut, peserta ujian lain pun menahan kelakuan mereka berdua yang sangat konyol.. xDD

Setelah Ujian selesai mereka keluar ruangan dengan hati yang lega karena telah melahlukkan Ujian Sains yang sulit tersebut.

Tak sengaja Niou terpeleset karena air minum Bunta yang tumpah ke lantai dan kemudian memeluk Sanada. Muka Sanada memerah.

"NIOU! TARUNDORU!" Sanada melepaskan pelukannya dari Niou yang sedang terpaku melihat muka Sanada yang sedang marah. Dan seseorang memotret mereka yang sedang perpelukan dari jauh

**Apa yang terjadi dengan Niou dan Sanada kemudian, apakah mereka akan akur kembali..? tunggu lanjutannya ya.. =D **

**Matta Raishu Ne~**

**The characters I used are from Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi /SHUEISHA Inc. (1999)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rikkai menghadapi Ujian Nasional (Hari 3 dan 4)

"NIOU! TARUNDORU!" Bentak Sanada ke Niou yang tatapannya kosong setelah tak sengaja memeluk Fuku-buchounya.

'CEKREEEKK' *Perhatian ini suara shutter soundnya kamera ^^`*

Dari kejauhan si Akaya malah motret mereka berdua, dan dari belakang tiba-tiba dateng si Marui.

"Oi, Adek kelas. Bukannyakamu libur, kok malah masuk.. Trus apaan tuh, kamu motret Niou sama Fuku-buchou" sambil ngelus kepala si Akaya

"Ano, Marui-senpai. Aku cuman iseng kok motret mereka bedua. Dan walhasil mereka romantis banget, Kyaaa!" Ledek Akaya

Dari Kejauhan tiba-tiba Sanada melihat mereka berdua dan menyadari bahwa Akaya mengambil fotonya saat berpelukan dengan Niou. Dia langsung nyamperin si Akaya, dan Akaya lari takut kalo Fuku-buchou nanti bakal nyeksa atau nyuruh dia lari keliling lapangan sampe dia gempor.

"Huwaaaaa, Fuku-buchou Kabuuur" Akaya teriak.

"AKAYAAA! TARUNDORU!" Sanada ngamuk sambil ngejar Akaya.

Anggota tim yang lain hanya bias mengelengkan kepalanya sambil "ckckckck"

Dan Niou masih membatu, pikiran tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Yagyuu pun menghampiri si Niou

"Oi, Sadar Niou, sadarlah.." Yagyuu sambil goyangin kepalanya Niou.

"Hmm, F-u-k-u-Bu-chou…. He…." Niou berkata dengan muka tolol

"Niou situ kenapaaaaa?" Yagyuu panik bukan kepalang sambil goyangin kepala Niou makin kenceng.

"Aku suka Fuku-buchou. Aku mau meluk dia lagi" Niou masih dengan muka tolol

.

"WTF? Apa yang terjadi? Niou kamu gila?" Yagyuu sangat panik, Yang lain pun menghampiri mereka.

Niou ngomongnya makin ngelantur entah apa yang dilakukan Sanada kepadanya hingga dia sampai gila begitu. Walhasil Yukimura pun mukul kepalanya pake raket tennis hingga benjol dan Niou pingsan tak berdaya. Semua anggota timnya pun membawa dia ke ruang UKS. Sementara Akaya dan Sanada masih asik kejar-kejaran di lapangan, So sweet. *Apanya yg so sweet =.=`*

"Ya ampun, ini kenapa Niou? Otak error apa abis UN" Sahut Marui

"78,9% Gara-gara si Genichirou 18,9% gara-gara Niou juga. Jadi yang banyak presentasi salahnya si Genichirou. Dasar dia itu ga berubah dari dulu" Renji sambil geleng-geleng.

"Lah, bukannya yang salah si Niou, dia kan yang kepeleset gara-gara air minumnya Marui. Salahnya si Marui dong" Bantah Yagyuu sambil melihat kearah Marui

"Hii.. kok aku sih. Iya deh aku yang salah, aku yang tanggung jawab" keluh Marui pasang muka agak sebel.

"Uda kita tinggalin aja Niou disini, lagian juga ada suster disini kita kan mau belajar buat UN sains besok" Saran Yukimura pada semuanya

"Hai, Buchou" semuanya menyetujui pendapat Yukimura

-ESOKNYA-

"Yatta, hari ulangan terakhir. Tapi ulangannya bakalan susah nih =3=" keluh Marui

"Ah, udah ga usah ngeluh, yang penting kan. Kita udah usaha belajar kan" Nasihat Jackal.

"89,9% kita akan berhasil dalam ujian Sains kali ini" Renji berkata sedikit menghibur Marui.

Mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam ruangan ujian, mulai duduk dengan tenang untuk menyiapkan mental mereka. Pengawas pun masuk ke ruangan setelah 10 menit mereka menunggu, dan sesosok manusia datang masuk ke ruangan ujian.

"Ohayao Gozaimasu" Niou masuk ke ruangan dan langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Oi, kau terlambat bias lihat jam tidak" Pengawas memarahinya

"Iya, aku tau. Maafkan aku Pak" sahut Niou

"Ya sudah kali ini saya maafkan. Lain kali jangan ulangi" Pengawas memaafkan Niou

Pengawas mulai membagikan kertas jawaban disusul dengan lembar soal, tapi ada yang aneh. Ujian berlangsung tenang, Niou tidak nyontek seperti biasanya, Sanada juga ga berisik. Ujian selesai dengan benar-benar tenang.

"Niou tumben ga nyontek sama Yanagi, dia kan jago sains" Tanya Marui penasaran.

"Ga, lagi ga mood. Udah ya mau pulang. Ja~" Jawab Niou langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ih, kok Niou begitu banget. Kenapa sih sejak kemarin dia aneh banget" Kesal Marui.

"Mungkin dia marah gara-gara digetok Yukimura-buchou" sahut Jackal

"Hmm, mungkin.. Yah, kita udah tenang. Tinggal nunggu hasil UN ajalah" Marui menghela nafas.

"Kita menjalani UN dengan baik ya. Semoga semuanya berhasil" Yukimura sambil tersenyum

"You did great job, prens" Sanada sok Bahasa Inggris

"Salah Sanada Fuku-buchou, Harusnya Friends, bukan prens.. " Yagyuu sambil membenarkan kacamatanya *Hahaha, Sanada kampungan*

"Hah, Sudahlah yang penting kalian tahu intinya, Kan!" Sanada sedikit marah

**Sepertinya mereka semua melupakan Niou yang pulang ke rumah duluan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi oleh Niou. Apa Niou ngambek? Haruskah Sanada minta maap… Bersabarlah menunggu Chapter terakhirnya =D **

**The characters I used are from Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi /SHUEISHA Inc. (1999)**


	5. Chapter 5

Rikkai menghadapi Ujian Nasional (Last Day)

**Aduh saya minta maaf . uda ampir 2 bulan ga update gara-gara sekolah mulai sibuk ini itu, trus kemaren computer juga rusak T_T **

**But, bacalah chapter terakhirnya =D **

Niou pulang kerumah dengan muka cemberut, dan sambil berkata dalam hati

"Idih, bego kok tadi gw salting sih di depan Fuku-buchou.. apa mungkin ini ini ini"

Tiba-tiba saat masuk rumah Niou kesandung sebuah sepatu yang sepertinya taka asing lagi, dan Ibu Niou bilang bahwa ada temannya datang dan dia disuruh ke ruang tamu. Ketika Niou sampai di ruang tamunya.

"Niou kamu sudah sampai… maaf aku meganggumu aku hanya ingin minta maaf"

Sanada sambil menundukkan kepalanya minta maaf kepada Niou

"Sudah tak apa, tadi emosi lagi ga stabil dan aku juga lapar.. Gimana kita makan malem sama-sama" Niou dengan muka gembira dan tersenyum.

Niou menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan *tak disebutkan makanannya takut saya ngiler xD*

Niou pun mempersilahkan Sanada duduk bersama BERDUA dengan dirinya, Niou sudah ngusir kakak sama ibunya buat makan di luar *Ya ampun, Niou teganya*

"Gimana makanannya enak ga Fuku-buchou?" Niou bertanya

"Enak sih tapi curiga jangan-jangan ini uda di kasih racun ya.. Biasanya kan situ suka jailin saya" Sanada dengan muka yang curiga *Kalo saya jadi Niou bakalan saya racunin situ he..he*

"Astagfirullah Fuku-buchou jangan su udzan gitu dong, aku kan bermaksud baik, masa aku yang suka sama kamu mau ngeracunin Fuk-" Niou nutup mulutnya, dia kelepasan ngomong SUKA sama Sanada.

"Apa? Tadi bilang apa Niou" Sanada pura-pura budek

"Ga, bilang apa-apa" Muka memerah kayak lobster rebus

"Oh iya itu makanannya ada yang nempel di pipimu" Sanada mendekati muka Niou dan menjilati makanan tersebut.

"CUKUPPPPP!" Niou salting malah ngelempar Sanada pake kursi *GOOD JOB NIOU xD*

Niou mempersilahkan Sanada keluar rumahnya, tapi sebelum dia keluar..

"Niou? Kamu kenapa sih" Sanada heran

"Sudahlah… aku baik sajaaaaa" Niou menyembunyikan sikap saltingnya

Sanada pulang, Niou pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan rebahan di atas kasurnya.. Dia berpikir kok bias salting pas dia deketan sama Sanada akhir-akhir ini, apa dia bener-bener suka sama Sanada sang Fuku-buchounya tersebut.

Keesokannya ketika Niou sedang latihan di lapangan biasanya seorang diri, sesosok pria berambut biru menghampirinya

"Niou, kamu ngisi waktu luang dengan begini, resah nunggu hasil UN ya?" Yukimura bertanya dengan senyum hangatnya

"Ga- Maksudnya iya nih, takut ga lulus Buchou" Niou agak gugup sebenarnya bukan UN yang dia cemaskan tapi dia mencemaskan Sanada Fuku-buchou.

"Aku tau kamu suka Genichirou kan?" Yukimura langsung nanya *wah sangat terus terang*

"Ba—ba—gaimana bias tau?" Niou terkejut

"Dari ekspresimu dari kemaren yang salting gitu deeeh" Yukimura sambil tertawa kecil

"Hpmh, aku jadi malu ah Buchou, uda jangan ngeledekin lagi" Niou berkata dengan muka yang memerah

Lalu tiba-tiba Sanada datang dengan muka tak enak alias sedang garang O.O

Sambil bawa raket, modelnya kayak orang mau tawuran gitu.. Entah dia mau ngapain nyamperin Yukimura sama Niou

"SEIICHI! Ngapain sih ngabur, kamu kan belon ngasih jawaban" Sanada mengibas raket kea rah Seiichi

"Ja-ja-ja waban apa sih?" Yukimura pura-pura tidak tahu

Hati Niou hancur berkeping-keping ketika mendengar hal semacam itu, Sanada pun menoleh kea rah Niou yang hampir menetes kan air mata.

"Kau kenapa Niou?" Sanada Heran

Yukimura berbisik ke kuping Sanada "Dia menyukaimu, kalau kau nembak dia pasti langsung dapat jawaban"

Yukimura pun pergi dari tempat itu, dia tak mau mengganggu suasana yang romantis tersebut. Niou mulai buang muka dari Sanada..

"Niou aku sudah tau, kau tak perlu malu lagi" Sanada sambil tersenyum lembut *Ya ampyun gw ga bisa ngebanyangin Sanada TERSENYUM D: *

Niou berbalik dan menatap muka Sanada yang tersenyum itu, dan mukanya memerah kembali.

Dan Sanada mulai mendekati dirinya sekaligus mendekati wajahnya..

"Niou? Kok hari ini aneh banget sih?"

Muka Niou makin memerah bukan kelapang, *baca: kepalang*

"Abis emangnya kamu ga nyadar perasaan aku ke kamu ya?"

"Aku-ku ta-ta-tau kok.. Kamu suka aku?" Sanada ikutan memerah

Sanada yang mendekat ke muka Niou langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat *lebay*

"Aku juga suka kamu.."

NIou pun senang dan tersenyum, dan sedikit terharu

"Kita rahasiakan ini ya apalagi sama si Bakaya.. bias nyebar nih"

Sanada ngangguk.. Tetapi dari kejauhan..

"Preeet, Preeet, Preeet, klik" *Perhatian ini bunyi kamera*

Si Bakaya tak disangka mengambil foto mereka dari kejauhan bersama Yanagi..

"Iie data" Yanagi sambil geleng pala..

"Kita masukin madding nyok Yanagi-senpai" Bakaya girang..

**Ini belon chapter terakhir saudara-saudara… Kita akan melihat hasil UN mereka di chapter selanjutnya….. Matte raishu~ **


	6. Chapter 6

Rikkai Menghadapi Ujian Nasional (The Result)

**Maaf saya ga apdet 4 bulan-an T.T.. gara-gara saat SMA ini saya makin sibuk bukan kepalang, apalagi bikin power point inilah itulah *Curcol*. **

**Pada chapter ini, saya akan memperlihatkan kepada anda bagaimana hasil UN anak-anak petenis berikut ini. Ini chapter pertama saya yang terbebas dari unsur YAOI D: **

**Happeh Reading!**

Pada akhirnya hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang juga, mereka semua tegang, keringat keluar, jantung mau copot, entahlah susah untuk dijelaskan lagi. Pokoknya mereka deg-degkan gitu deeeh.

"Aduh jantung gw mau copot gila" Marui sambil ngelus dadanya

"Ah, nyantai aja kali, ginian doang mah ga bikin tegang" Niou dengan santainya duduk disamping Bunta

"Elo nyontek sih Niou, pasti hasil lo bakalan bagus lah.." Si Jackal nyautin sambil dia masuk ke kelas

"Iya juga sih, Piyon~" Niou dengan tampang ngeledeknya

"Diem semua.. Kita nih sedang galau nunggu hasil UN bias-bisanya becanda. TARUNDORU!" Sanada bawel sendiri

Yukimura hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan para anggota timnya tersebut, dan setelah itu dia menuju ke ruang guru untuk menanyakan kapan kah hasil UN mereka diumumkan.

"Ohayou sensei.. Kapankah hasil UN para anak kelas 9 diumumkan?" Yukimura bertanya pada salah satu guru di ruangan tersebut.

"Mungkin sekitar jam 8 nanti nak, kenapa? Deg-degkan ya?" Guru itu menjawab serta meledeknya

"Ah iya. Saya sedikit tegang" Yukimura dengan ekspresi tetap sedikit tersenyum namun sebenarnya dia sangat tegang.

Yukimura akhirnya memberitahu kapan hasil UN akan diumumkan kepada anggota timnya, dengan menunggu resah Jackal meneraktir mereka di kantin. Tentunya si Bunta senang bukan kepalang, dia yang paling banyak nge-borong makanan di kantin terutama kue-kue manis buatan bibi Konizuka.

- Ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 7.55-

"Masya allah 5 menit lagi OH MAY GOAT" Marui makin panik dan makin rakus makanin kue-kue tersebut (Marui ngucapin 'masya allah' ya ampun saya sangat terharu T^T *ditabok* )

"Udah udah tenang dulu Marui, emangnya lo doang yang tegang. Gw juga tegang nih" Jackal juga jadi ikutan tegang.

"BISA DIEM SEMUA GA SIH! TARUNDORU!" Teriak Sanada, ruangan jadi hening. Seiisi kantin melihat kearahnya dengan penuh ketakutan. Disini sebenarnya sih yang paling tegang itu yah si Fuku-buchou yang satu ini =.=`

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga, mereka akan melihat HASIL UN mereka. Apa lulus atau tidak. Mereka di panggil satu persatu sesuai dengan absen mereka. YAK INI LAH HASILNYA

-HASILNYA-

JACKAL KUWAHARA

**LULUS **

MTK = 7.75

B. JEPANG = 8.75

IPA = 9.75

B. INGGRIS = 9.75

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

MARUI BUNTA

**LULUS **

MTK = 8.7

B. JEPANG = 8.2

IPA = 7.75

B. INGGRIS = 8.75

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

NIOU MASAHARU

**LULUS**

MTK = 100

B. JEPANG = 7.5

IPA = 8.75

B. INGGRIS = 7.75

xoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

SANADA GENICHIROU

**LULUS **

MTK = 6.00

B. JEPANG = 8.25

IPA = 7.75

= 8.5

xoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxo

YANAGI RENJI

**LULUS**

MTK = 9.25

B. JEPANG = 8.25

IPA = 8.25

B. INGGRIS = 100

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

YUKIMURA SEIICHI

**LULUS **

MTK = 8.25

B. JEPANG = 7. 75

IPA = 7.00

B. INGGRIS = 8.25

**Yak itulah hasil UN mereka, maaf jika ada kesalahan ketik atau kesalahan kata karena keyboard saya ga enak banget di ajak tempur Dx. **

**Saya sedang mikirin mau buat chapter pas mereka berkomentar ria dengan hasil UN mereka.. minta pendapatnya dong chapternya harus dibuat atau ga perlu dibuat ^.^ **

**Review jangan lupa ya =) **


	7. Chapter 7

Rikkai Menghadapi Ujian Nasional Part Paling terakhir)

**Maaf pemirsa sekalian, saya lupa dengan menuliskan Nilai UNnya Yeahyuu *baca: Yagyuu*. Saya tidak tahu akankah saya menerima serangan las…. *Yagyuu datang dan melancarkan laser beamnya tepat dimuka sang author. Kini dia pingsan tak berdaya dan hanya meninggalkan secercah tulisan berisikan lanjutan fanfic ini* **

Yagyuu Hiroshi

**LULUS **

MTK = 8.75

B. JEPANG = 9.5

IPA = 7.75

= 8.75

- deretan komentar yang diterima -

Yukimura: "Yah nilaiku lumayan sih, aku ga mentingin nilai IPA. Ga suka ini"

Niou: "Nilai MTK ku ga ada yang nandinginlah Puri~"

Sanada: "No komen"

Jackal: "Ah, yang penting gw lulus aja"

Marui: "Aku mau kue aaaaaah~" berlari menuju took kue terdekat *Woi, situ belom kasih komen*

Yanagi: "Sudah kuperkirakan hasilnya benar 99,99%"

Yagyuu: "Author anjrit, masa nilai gw ketinggalan… Untung udah mampus tuh author"

**Ampun udah ga apdet ampir 1 tahun lebih maaf ya… Ane ga ngarepin cendol, dan bata kok *Ini bukan kaskus =w=* **

**Sekali lagi maaf, ga yakin bakalan ada yang review nih ._. **


End file.
